wndndfandomcom-20200214-history
02.01a - "Interrogations"
Bismark removed the longswords and blowhorn from the veteran in the process of tying him up, setting them off to the side. Sheathing his rapier he drew his dagger, leaning down to the veteran and smacking his cheek hard enough to wake him, dagger point at his throat "vakey vakey, big guy, time to start talking. Ve know about your camp down ze road, but if you give us ze vhat ve vant to know about it, maybe ve vill let you live." Able methodically gathered the horses, feeding and watering them in a shady spot in the tall trees. After that, he stripped the remaining cultist of any uniform items, and began piling the remains. He was blatantly trying to ignore the "interrogation" With the veteran not waking up yet, Bismark stood and gathered the shortsword, longsword, and crossbow he had taken off the soldier, and took them over to his horse’s saddlebags, along with the 3 bolts left for the crossbow. Able finally ran out of chores to distract him. He glances at Bismark, sighs heavily, and walks over to the interview. "Psst, Biz, C'mere" A'postrofae pulled a dagger and walked over to the prisoner "KID" Able called out. “Now hang on… I don't give a rat's ass about this shitheel, and you know it, but if we're doin' this, we're doing it right" A'postrofae squats down in front of the prisoner and plays with her dagger. "Were you at the attack in the Forest of Wyrms?" "Ah, gods. Nevermind", Able sighed, frustrated.” "Oh calm down, I am just asking him questions." A’postrofae shot back The veteran had a quick look of recognition in his eyes at the mention of the Forest of Wyrms. He swallowed lay there, still unmoving, but mumbling something. “In the na polis”. The cultist remained unconscious a couple yards away. "No you are our prisoner today. That is an odd response though", A’postrofae said to him, a bit confused. Able walks back towards the horses, muttering under his breath. "at least the horses know not to step in shit". "FINE, when you are done asking him your questions I have some of my own" A'postrofae stomped off "deal. now NO ONE kills zis man until I say so, understood?" Bismark said, glaring at Leofinas "I am not the one that killed the last one!" A’postrofae said back over her shoulder. Seemingly having the lives of the prisoners safe for the time being, Bismark walked over to Able. "guy seems to be slow waking up. keeps muttering something about Indee the na-polis. Any idea what that means?" "I hit him pretty hard with the 'bonk' end of the spear", Able told him, prompting a laugh from Bismark. "Maybe we addled his brains?" "Possible. what'd you need?" "Ah, that," Able said, before nodding at the two prisoners who still lay unconscious on the ground. “"have you ever done that before? Question a man, I mean? Especially a resistant one?" "Only ze street thugs I vould sometimes run into back in Baldur's Gate. But admittedly, zey were common criminals, not soldiers. Vhy do you ask?" Bismark told him. "A man like this, a cultist - a person that has given their total existence to a cause.” Able said, pointing to their tattoos. “ They are not like you and I. In order to break him, we must convince him his patron has abandoned him.” "Zee others seemed to have no problem giving us information." Bismark said, remembering the mercenary and kobold they had questioned earlier. "Up north, during the...troubles...we had to ask hard questions of hard men" Seeing the two talking, A'postrofae walked over, making them both feel uneasy with her presence. "You have to make them want the questions, to beg for them" Able continued. "What are you two planning?" A’postrofae asked "I was thinking of beating this man for the next 8 hours straight” said Able, laying out his plan. No questions, no relief, just pain on pain If he talks, tell him to shut up.” Bismark shook his head. "I do not sink we have ze time for that, nor do I sink it will be quite ZAT necessary." "that I what I was wanting to discuss. Real questions take time. I wasn't sure we had that" "some beatings"... Bismark said, making a gesture of concession, "sure, makes perfect sense. But 8 hours ve cannot afford" "I would guess that they are going to send relief out for their rear guard. I am not sure how much time we have" Agreed A’postrofae. As a matter of fact we should have scouts out to give us warning of people coming from camp" "Baldur's cock. Yeah, you're right" Able said, looking around "Where the shit did everyone else go? Balls. I guess that's up to us?" Able said. Apostrofae adjusted her clothing. "I grew up in the forest so I know how to hide. Assuming I can find a wooded area between here and the camp I should be able to give warning." "Want me to come with?" Able asked "Gamble could do that vell.” Bismark offered. “Are ve agreed, zough, zat zese men should not live after ve have questioned zem?" “I don't think that we are going to get much out of him with all the jabbering about this na-polis." Apostrofae thought for a minute before asking “Do either of you have the ability to send messages?" Bismark and Able both looked confused. "You mean like..." Able made some hand gestures and whistled. “Only through a courier,” said Bismark "Through magical means,” A’postrofae explained. "I, uh...dont think so" Able replied. Bismark laughed "nope, I know no magic, friend." Able paused as if listening to distant sounds, before conceding "Yeah... no, I can't" Overhearing the conversation, Brynne spoke up. "Yah need early warnin? I'll go out somewheres you want me ter watch. Shoot an arrow back inter the canopy in this direction if somethin's comin'. Or I can ride the lil' horse back instead o' shootin the arrow." She shrugs. "Whatever suits yer tastes. This ain't me kind o' thing," she gestures at the cultist, "but I know it needs ter be done. I'd rather be out watchin' if that's a'right wit you all" "Just scream once for bad, twice for real bad", Able said with a dismissive wave. "Tha' works fer me,” Brynne replied. “Down the road? Up the road? Or somewheres else?" A’postrofae gathered her things together to prepare to scout. "We need someone between us and the camp. They are eventually going to relieve this group that we just killed and we don't want to be surprised." Able added "Maybe one of you on the road and the other directly between here and there? We don't know which way the relief might take." "I'll take the road.” Brynne volunteered. “Me stubby legs dinnae run so fast and the horse'll be safer ter ride on the road." A’postrofae nodded. "I'll take the direct route" Able turned to face them both. "If you get close enough, kid, try to get a head count, weapons, that sort of thing. And try to get eyes on the prisoners." "I will do what I can" the druid said, adjusting her clothes, a small cloud of dirt and bugs falling off of her as she does. A'postrofae headed off into the woods toward the camp moving carefully and stopping often to listen. Occasionally she wondered what ‘Indianapolis’ means. Meanwhile, Blak tended to his horse Ludo and worked on his disguise, making adjustments based on the men that they had just fought. When he had finished, he stood and watched the others’ powers of persuasion. Seeing the prisoner beggining to show signs of coherent life, Bismark walked over to him, standing with one foot on and applying considerable pressure to the guy's crotch. “Here is vhat is going to happen. Ve are going to ask some questions and you are going to tell us exactly vhat ve vant to know." Bismark grins. "Is that understood?” Bismark takes his silence as acceptance, and orders "Tell us Vhere Talis and ze other prisoners are located in ze camp. Now." Gamble walked over to the Veteran and patted his shoulder. "Trust me friend..." he said, waving his hand and casting friends on him. "You should answer his questions. We mean you no further harm." The veteran snarls at first then breathes deeply before focusing on Gamble as the spell takes effect. "I have no fucking clue who this Talis is but if they're with the prisoners they would be in the SW corner of the camp at night." 'vell zat was easier zan I sought' Bismark thinks to himself. Blak poured a tin cup of water from a skin wishing it were wine. He nonetheless tips it in Gamble's direction before embiding it. Bismark continued. “Vhere have you stored ze plunder taken from the village? Vhat is in the cave? Vhat kind of defenses are zere?" Bismark looks to the woods, before turning back to the prisoner. "...and vhat did you do to ze people of ze Forest of wyrms?" The prisoner started to answer his questions. "The loot was taken to the caves, thrown together with the loot taken from the other villages in the greenlands.No one but Rezmir himself knows how much there is there. Everyone just calls it "The Hatchery" Lord Rezmir plans to hatch a clutch of dragon eggs there" "There are about a hundred kobolds and seventyish humans of various ranks at any given time in the camp. Kobolds and Cultists man the two guard towards on each end of the camp" "And we did what we were fucking ordered to do in the Forest after the filthy creatures had outlived their usefulness, now fucking kill me and get it over with - Praise Tiamat's Glory!" "And who is rezmir, is that the half dragon? WHO IS REZMIR??" Bismark shouted at him, kicking him in the side. "the black one, yes" He said, and then shook his head as if to clear it, then snarled at Gamble. Bismark stood and turned to the rest of the group. "Do ve have any other questions?" As A'postrofae carefully walks through the trees towards the camp her mind drifts to her home, to her friends...to her mother. To the animals that killed them all. She tries to tamp down the rage. She tries to do what she needs to do...but it is hard. 02.01a